Interphase
by blood splatter queen
Summary: Seattle, WA - home to one of the most endangered human sub-species to ever step on Earth - has fallen under total control of a Newborn's army. The Cullen's are running out of time and ideas on how to put a stop to their reign and Victoria is in dyer need of the final ingredient for her perfect trap - they both require a witch.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, you have to let me use your phone!"

"I said we're closed, lady. Call the police at home."

The grandfather clock rung midnight over the clattering rain as the young girl did her best to close the shop door, but the woman was persistent.

"It'll only take five seconds. Please - I'm sure your manager won't mind."

Prying the woman's fingers from the threshold, the girl slammed the door shut, the bells above rattling over the click of the deadbolt lock.

Flipping the open sign to closed, the girl glared up to the woman. "I _am_ the shop manager. Have a nice night." And with that, the girl shut the blinds.

Sighing when the woman's retreating footsteps faded, the young girl turned to examine the damage. The woman had been in such a hurry to use the store phone that she knocked over and broke a potted plant, scattered handwritten documents onto the dark gray concrete floor, and unplugged the computer at the front desk. All of which was of course an accident, but considering the time of day, a bit of incessant removal wasn't uncalled for.

After cleaning the pot shards and spilled soil, she collected the plant and repotted it into a currently in-use tin bucket for the time being. In the morning, she can isolate it again in its own soil just as she can reorganize a month's worth of paperwork then too.

Mixed papers back on the desk, she turned off the sun-lights, leaving the moon to light the crowded nursery through the overhead skylight roof.

Stifling a yawn, she shuffled through the back door - not minding the lingering vines that hung from above - and climbed the spiral steps to her loft. Another yawn escaped her lips as she crossed the dark living room, avoiding books like landmines as she passed the kitchen, and finally fell face first on her white comforter bed. The dim lights tangled in the hanging ivy vines did nothing to irritate her tired eyes but instead created a comforting and warm honey toned glow in the small upstairs apartment. The thought of changing into her pajamas crossed her mind, but she only got as far as taking off her jeans and sweatshirt before she surrendered to the darkness in her underwear and black tank top.

Sleep - it was dreamless, nothing but shadows to company her subconsciousness, but the feeling of unease never fails to make itself known upon awaking. This has been happening for three weeks straight now; fall asleep perfectly fine, dream of nothing, then wake up as if something bad were to happen any moment. She wasn't a stranger to anxiety, but the calm streets of Seattle, Washington was nothing to get worked up about.

 _Maybe I'm having bad dreams_ , she hugged her pillow closer, _I can make something for that._

Grown use to the blinding overcast gray brightening her room through the glass ceiling, she laid in her cushion cloud bed for a little while longer. The sheets were tossed aside to hug against her back and left her purple underwear and riding up tank top to nonexistent eyes, but she could care less - her alarm still had yet to ring.

As if on cue, the grandfather clock downstairs started its chimes and she groaned - shoving her face into the side of her pillow. If only she could lay there for just a few more minutes. Sitting up while the clock dinged and donged seven times before growing quiet once again, she stretched her limbs - earning satisfying pops from her stiff joints. Finally opening her eyes to reveal speckled lavender lime green irises, she ran her slender fingers through her messy short black curls with a smile.

"Good morning everyone," her voice was light and wispy from just waking but it still reached its desired audience.

The hanging ivy vines coiled tighter around the now off lights before returning back to its natural position - the only response to her routine greeting, but the small gesture was greatly appreciated and she couldn't help but giggle every time.

Standing from her bed, she sighed with content, "I think I know what our next big project is," she stepped into the bathroom and started the bath, "I think you'll like it too."

After bathing and changing into light blue jeans and a grey tank top, she slipped the store apron over her head and tight it around her slender waist - making her way down the spiral stairs, through the back room, and to the front desk in time to pick up the phone on the first ring.

"Hello, this is Seattle's finest plant nursery - The Willow, how may I help you today?"

"Why good mornin' Sugar," a familiar thick southern accent brawled, "Is Ms. Clo Brook in today?"

The girl - formerly known as Clover Brook - smiled wide, "Peter, how's the Civil War fixin' ya, Soldier?"

He chuckled at her terrible impression of his speech, "Char's doin' fine" -she giggled- "more than fine, actually. We just received y'er gift."

"The flower crown won't ever wilt its petals or drain color."

"She loves it, Sugar."

"Good, because I put a lot of work into that potion just for her."

"I haven't a doubt. Ya always treat us right, Clo. Oh-sorry, Sugar. Pray awaits."

"See you," and with that, the phone call ended.

She sighed. Peter and Charlotte were one of the nicer nomadic vampires she's had the pleasure of crossing paths with; but when they first met, they were still trapped in Maria's meticulous plan to take over the Southern territory for herself. Clover was happy to step in back then to aid in ending her terror and even more so when she had the pleasure of accidentally finding the pair in another battle field and seeing how happy they were years latter. It's hard for her to keep track of their movement most times, but every few years they'll send a postcard from across the states or call the shop long distant just to check in. Fortunately, she was able to track their movements long enough to send Charlotte a birthday present. It was a few day late, but it still warmed her heart to know it got to its rightful place in a timely manner.

Plugging in her iPod into the desktop speaker, she turned on her Mozart and Beethoven playlist and got to a normal day's work. Grabbing the tall metal hook, Clover hooked it to the skylight latch and smoothly guided the wide window open, now, there was no middle roof to stop the light rain from trickling in. Letting nature water the hanging and floor plants, Clover busied herself with repotting the one from last night, as well as reorganizing the paperwork, and checking inventory.

After a little more than an three hours, Clover found herself at her desk - replugging in the computer - to order more Angel Trumpet flowers only to be distracted when her monitor finally came back online.

That's right, she thought, Riley Biers is missing.

Last night, before the woman came crashing in, Clover was doing research on current "animal" maulings around Charlotte and Peter's area to make sure they were there to receive her package today. But, then she found an intriguing article about ten times more vicious maulings here - Seattle - and they all followed after Riley Biers disappearance.

Staring at the monitor, she could only imagine the horrid events taking place in her own back yard - the same anxiety from this morning crept up her spine. "This can't be good."

The bells above the shop door rang, startling Clover enough to snap her gaze up to see a girl turn the sign from open to closed, turn the deadbolt, and shut the blinds. Clover watched as the girl spun where she stood and leaned against the door as if bracing for someone on the other side to try and break through.

Her copper skin was dripping from the gentle rain as her thin cornrowed hair swayed from her sharp movements, glasses puddled, chest heaving - Clover snapped from her subtle surprise in seeing her.

"Lily, what are you doing here-?"

"Sh!" Lily stalked forward, her finger against her lips and pleading in her eyes. Eve's never seen her so jittery. Before she knew it, Lily's cold fingers clamped around her wrist and dragged her away from her desk, "Not here."

Dragging her into the back room, up the staircase, and into Clover's secret laboratory, Lily finally let go and started to pace around the small room.

"Tell me what's wrong." Clover crossed her arms, ready to hear just what made her travel so far from home.

Lily didn't bother looking up as she laughed without humor, shook her head and bit her thumb - the green ring glistening as she chewed. "Oh Gods, what's right is a better question," and before Clover could reply, Lily looked straight into her green and purple irises with her own green ones. "There's a new Newborn on the loose causing havoc in your area. We have to leave, now, before it's too late."

"Wait, wait - slow down Lily. No one's going anywhere-"

"Yes, you have to!" Clover winced at the tight grip on her wrist, but the pain was forgotten with a peck on the lips. "Trust me, please. I don't want to see you get hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

Clover sat at her desk, resuming her task on the computer before Lily's arrival. Fortunately, she was able to convince her to take a shower after her long drive from California to Washington, giving her just enough time to complete her work while the shop remained unexpectedly closed for the day. But she still couldn't get Lily's words out of her mind no matter how many phone calls she received from the shipping company.

It was uncanny, really. The strange woman from the other night, the vampire attacks downtown, Lily's sudden and strange arrival, and this all seems to be starting around the time Riley Biers disappeared.

Her fingers moved on their own, nimble as they opened another tab and brought up the county webpage. Under missing person's report was a photo of Riley Biers. His birthday is the eighth of October, he's eighteen years old to this day, and he disappeared on April fifteenth. It's the beginning of May - he's been missing for seventeen days.

"That asshole."

Clover turned in her chair, peering through the hanging Boston ferns to see Lily standing there, her arms crossed over her chest with a sour look in her gaze directed towards the photo of Riley.

"You knew him," she said, turning around fully as she stepped through the hanging foliage.

She sighed, "No. Not personally, I just... _saw_ him one day."

This peeked Clover's interest, another thing to add to her list of strange occurrences since the middle of April. Clover's magic involved the earth's compounds and the potions she mixes from them, Lily's magic on the other hand are curses studied from thousands of books called Scripts millions of years old. Both were born with powers to read and write magic but Lily's visions are a glitch in her DNA - even if she was human, she would've experienced them.

Clover couldn't help but smile, "Then what makes him an asshole?"

Lily could only see stilled images when she's having visions, as if someone is slowly turning the pages of a picture book right in front of her face. She could go months, even years without seeing a single one and sometimes the people she sees aren't anything important.

"You can just see it in his smug smile."

Clover laughed, "Yes, quite the playboy smile he has."

It grew quiet as they both stared at the missing person's report on the monitor, nothing but the light patter of rain hitting leaves to fill the void. Then, Lily spoke, "I'm here because of him."

Clover turned around once more, "He's important."

"It was only a split second."

"Random passerbyer, maybe."

"Maybe." She hesitated, then shook her head, "No."

Clover let her eyes scan the screen before stopping on _suspicious animal maulings_ a few paragraphs under Riley's issue. She sighed, "He's important." Looking up to Lily, she caught her gaze, "Why are you really here?"

She walked around Clover's chair before sitting on her lap. Arms around her shoulders and legs folded to the side, Lily glanced around the nursery, an uncomfortable stiffness to her arms as she spoke, "He had red eyes."

Lily wasn't as fortunate as Clover was in meeting mundane vampires. Numerous times she's been attacked and threatened, even bitten - she's lucky witches are immune to all different types of venoms and poisons - but ever since her first horrid encounter, she can't bring herself to even stand beside the most controlled ones.

Clover stared up at her, wrapping her arms around her slender waist. "Dry eyes."

"Venum."

"Allergies."

"Turned."

"Hard core drugs."

"Clover," Lily scolded, all joking pushed aside. "I know what I saw."

Clover sighed, her only reply.

She watched as Lily's lips pulled into a smirk, "And that's why you're coming with me."

Another peck on the lips.

Clover chuckled, "I thought we agreed years ago that _this_ was going to stay long distance."

"We aren't breaking any rules," Lily smirked. "Think of this as a protective detail to keep you safe."

"You mean to keep me from doing something stupid."

"That too."

Clover sighed, "I can't just leave the shop."

"Take a vacation. You're due for one after twelve years of none stop labor."

Hiding her face in her neck to stop the assault of pecks, Clover sighed, "You know I can't." She drew a long breath, taking in Lily's mint and lavender scent. "And besides, I just ordered another shipping due to arrive in a few days. I have to be there for them."

"You and your plants. Sometimes, I think you love them more than you love me." She hugged her closer, "Fine. I'll stay here and watch over you until the shipment comes in."

"Then I'll be all yours," Clover laughed.

"Finally!" Lily yelled. Giving one last peck on the lips, Lily stood and walked towards the back room, "Tea?"

"Please."

The phone rang and it was back to work.

One more hour before closing. One more hour of receiving calls from local customers and filling out paperwork over the phone. One more hour before she can finally sleep with Lily in her arms just like all those years ago. Just one more hour and she could hardly wait. When the grandfather clock rung eight-thirty, Clover said her goodbyes to her last customer, closed the skylight and turned off the overhead sunlights. She trudged up the steps, stifling a yawn as she walked into the living room to find Lily immersed into one of her many books, and pulled her into a kiss.

Tired eyes closed, foreheads touching, Clover hummed, "Join me."

Lily smiled, "I forgot how demanding you become when you're tired."

Pulling her from the couch, they held hands as they walked to the bedroom and said their peace before falling asleep.

The next morning, Clover did not wake up to the light of the sun nor the chimes of the grandfather clock. Her slumber was yet again dreamless, in fact, it was easier with Lily present to hold, but the feeling of paranoid anxiety was boiling over. Her spine ached, heart hammered, and chest heaved - something was happening, something bad.

"Clover?" The arms around her waist tightened, pulling her closer into Lily's warm embrace. She felt her shift behind her, resting her weight on her elbow to peak over her shoulder, Lily whispered: "What's wrong?"

Turning around in her position, Clover hugged Lily's waist, pressing her face to her chest as the other kissed the top of her curls. She could feel her green thumb ring trun as Lily's nimble fingers ran through the hair at the base of her scalp but she didn't say anything as Lily hummed, "Your temperature is rising." Their legs intertwining, Clover wasn't surprised to find they both were only in their underwear and tank tops.

Her heart slowed as she caught her breath with the help of Lily's calming scent - but she was still unbelievably hot and on edge. "It's warm," she agreed.

"You don't have a fever," Lily whispered, kissing her forehead to double check. "Bad dream, maybe."

Clover sighed, knowing it wasn't that simple but decided not to alarm her. "Probably."

Lily fell back asleep but the more Clover tried, the more uncomfortable and awake she became. After an hour of hearing the rain pattle the glass roof, Clover sighed, giving in to the day and detangled herself from Lily's arms. She was careful not to wake her as she sat on the edge of her bed when her phone buzzed, lighting the room with its dim glow. She stared at her wallpaper of her and Lily in their favorite coffee shop before unlocking it.

Awaiting her attention was a city wide alert email. More people were disappearing, and more "animal attacks" were taking place in the heart of town, not to mention all the beat up and battered cars abandoned in dark alleys belonging to those missing individuals. Clover knew no one in particular on the list of people, none of them past customers either, but they were people - humans - regardless. Something was attacking what she's been trying to protect for decades.

She can't just sit back and watch anymore. She needs to find Riley Biers and put an end to the stupid Newborn wreaking havoc on her city.

She glanced over her shoulder, her gaze landing on Lily's peacefully sleeping face, and she sighed. "Sorry, Love. But I just can't resist getting involved."

Kissing the top of her head, Clover stood, put on jeans, a black hoodie, and a black rain coat to top it off before walking out the room, down the spiral steps, and into the nursery. Slipping on her rain boots and pulling her hood over her head, she stepped out of the shop and locked the door behind her.

As she wandered the dark streets of Seattle, heavy rain soaked her jeans and puddled in her rain boots, but she continued on. Her hands in her raincoat pockets and head hanging low, her eyes scanned the area but she couldn't feel anything approaching or running. Normally, her magic helps her detect vibrations in the ground to depict where an attack may come from next, but the rain provided no assistance. She had the various wall shrubs to tune into and try to resonate with their deep roots, but their information was delayed. All it takes is one second, maybe less, to be sucked dry and left dead in the street. She needs to remain vigilant and on guard.

A scream cut across the darkness, muting the rain, before silencing into an aftershock of deafening nothingness. Clover wasted no time charging forth, turning the corner into another dark alley way and body tackled the looming figure from sucking anymore life out of the dying human. She was able to knock him down, but now it was keeping him restrained that was the tricky part.

Concentrating on keeping him down, Clover called to the wall shrubs, easing their sturdy vines from their perch to wrap around the male's wrist, ankles, and waist. Her hood flew off her head, exposing her pale face to the harsh rain as she pushed the assailants shoulders to the concrete.

"Riley Biers!" she called over the rain, blinking the salt water from her eyes but she suddenly froze upon realizing this Newborn wasn't Riley Biers. This is was Josh Nicson, another missing person.

Before she could come to any sort of conclusion, the vines snapped from his struggling strength and she was suddenly trapped in the tight jaws of a hunger crazed demon. The pain was sharp and she couldn't control her scream but just as quickly as it came, it left with nothing but a slight burning on her shoulder. She kicked the vampire off her shivering frame, paralyzed from drinking her magic laced blood. Just as witches are immune to vampire venom, their blood is also a toxic poison to their nervous system. It comes in handy, but the bite is still just as unpleasant for them as it is for humans.

Standing, Clover held her bleeding and burning shoulder and broke into a sprint - something within her mind rung with alarm, screamed danger. If Lily was right, and Riley Biers is a vampire, not only can he kill people but he can also transform them to create an army. The thing that troubled her most at the moment, though, was the fact that none of the missing person's have showed up dead or alive yet, which aided her sneaking suspicions. She needs to get back to the shop and alarm they need to come up with a plan to take Riley down before he does anything else, but something else entirely was nagging at her…

Riley Biers was human eighteen days ago, that means there's another vampire who's pulling the strings, but who? And why now?

She needs to get back to Lily.


	3. Part 3

Lily was as Clover expected her to be when she returned, angry. As soon as Clover stumbled into the shop entrance, making quite the bit of noise in the otherwise silent nursery, Lily's first reaction was shock, but then pure fury overwhelmed everything else. Concern never once flashed across her glaring eyes as she marched back up the steps to wait for Clover in the kitchen, medical kit and tools on the table.

Clover couldn't feel anything else but guilt when she made it up those steps to see Lily sitting there with the most disappointed look she could hold, but rage was still the most prominent emotion in the mix. Clover didn't dare speak and neither did Lily as she started patching her wound, but the occasional sharp tug of the sewing needle string never let her forget just how Lily felt.

When Lily was done stitching the crescent on Clover's shoulder, she started tapping a cover over it,

Clover felt as thought this would be the best time to speak. She glanced at Lily but she wouldn't meet her gaze. "You're upset."

"Upset?" Lily snorted humorless, her purple eyes glowing with rage when they snapped up to meet hers. Lily glared, earning a wince from Clover. "I'm vexed."

Clover said nothing, looking to the dark oak table in shame. Her heart ached as her chest grew tight with guilt.

"Why?" Lily seethed, resuming her task of tapping her shoulder. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Her chest grew heavier. She wanted to hug her, beg for forgiveness, tell her she was right and that she was just a dumb, stupid girl as she has done many times in the past - but this was different from those times. If other vampires had shown up while she was pinned, she could've gotten herself killed. She really messed up.

She wouldn't meet her gaze, her voice small as she gave her honest reply, "I couldn't just sit here or run away."

"And what was your four-foot eleven shortness going to do if Riley ripped you apart instead? How to kill our kind isn't a secret and certainly isn't hard in the slightest. Hell, even humans who don't even believe any of this exists, know how to kill us! What the hell were you thinking!?" Lily smacked the side of her head. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to jerk her head to the side.

Clover felt her eyebrows knit together before she realized she forgot to tell Lily the most important part. Guilt still clung to her heart but her tone shifted, "I didn't find Riley."

That alone caught Lily off guard and for a few seconds, she could only sit and stare into Clover's eyes in shock until her words were able to string together once again. "The creator?" Her shock dispelled the question into a statement and Clover was glad to see she was flustered by this as well.

"No," Clover shook her head. "Created. Another missing persons."

Lily didn't respond, her previous dimenor gone and replaced with worry.

Might as well tell her all of her findings. Clover sighed, "Twelve."

"What?"

"Twelve new missing persons reports in Seattle since Riley Biers disappearance."

"Twelve," Lily gapped, nothing more than a whisper.

"I didn't find Riley Biers, Lily." Clover and Lily met each other's gaze, and Clover could finally see the panic she knew would be there.

"They - They know about you now. They know about us and what we are-"

"No," Clover shook her head, her voice reassuring as she took Lily's hands within her own. "Just one, just me. You're safe."

"You idiot!" Lily retracted her hand, smacking her against the head again. "That doesn't make me feel better at all! They'll be tracking you now!"

Before she could take another hit, Clover caught her wrist and pulled it to their knees. "No, no," she smiled, which went unreturned, "When I first moved in, I barricaded the building with peony flowers."

"Peony flowers? Don't they block all beings intending to do evil to what's inside the barrier?."

"Like a force field," Clover nodded, happy she remembered.

"But, they were said to all be burned down by the Volturi in the eighteenth century. How in the world did you get your hands on a seed?"

A smile spread across Clover's face, remembering the surprise visit from a certain southern gentleman accompanied by his clairvoyant mate who acted more like a pixy than a vampire at that time, so many years ago.

"Nevermind," Lily said. "I don't want to know."

Clover sighed, looking Lily in the eyes as she spoke, "Listen, Love, I know I messed up, I know I went back on my promise, but now we have some sort of idea of what the hell is going on here. We can make a position, a spell, to stop this from getting worse."

"Clover," Lily held her face in her soft palms, a pleading look in her eyes, "We no longer live in those times. You know what the Volturi will do to us if they find out our species lives on. They'll burn us at the stake, for Godsakes!"

Clover remembers all to well what it was like running away, what it was like covering her ears to mute the screams of her coven sisters burning alive. She was apart of the coven that created vampires, Lily as well, but they were hunted as soon as they created shape shifters and werewolves to balance out the bad with some good. Their creations were their downfall and nothing can change what had happened. Her and Lily were the only witches left but the title was nothing to be proud of anymore, it was a bright red target on their backs.

Clover pulled her lips into a gentle smile, her hands forming to Lily's as they continued to hold her face. With a warm sense of reassurance washing over her eyes, Clover spoke, "As you said, we no longer live in those times. The Blazings are nothing to fear anymore."

"I still hear them."

Clover sat quiet, the air sucked out of her lungs to silence her opinion. She's moved on, but has never forgotten.

"Macy. Grace. Elizabeth."

Their faces came to memory.

Lily continued, "Jane. Sally. Sarah."

Their final words rung in Clover's mind, their final curses upon the world screamed to the sky before the Blazing.

"Sophia. Abigail. Emily."

Clover watched the welding tears finally roll down Lily's cheeks, but she could say nothing.

"And little Jo Jo."

Clover felt her heart thud before turning stone. She cleared away the lump in her throat, willing her voice not to waiver. "She was only seven years old."

Lily's stare turned cold. "' _I am not the creation of your devil._ '"

Clover froze, remembering Jo Jo's final words all too well as Lily recited them.

"' _But I'd beware of your black sheep.'"_

After Jo Jo's Blazing, all the black sheep in the village were slaughtered and buried far into the woods from that day on. The people were right to fear their milk and meat for when they were buried in the ground, nothing surrounding the grave grew. There was a part of the forest full of dead grass and trees where the skeletons of Jo Jo's cursed animals may be found.

Silence washed over them until Lily broke into a sob, her soft hands held Clover's face firmer so she couldn't look away. "I don't want to add you to my list."

"You won't." Clover's heart throbbed.

"I don't want to watch your Blazing."

"You won't."

"I don't want to know what your last curse will be, I don't want to know what your screams will sound like when they carry across the sky, I don't want to know - I… I don't want to know-"

Clover felt the prick of tears in her own eyes, her heart still throbbing with each and everyone of Lily's broken words. She leaned forward, pushing their foreheads together, and continued to hold her hands in place upon her face. "You won't. _You won't_. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not next Tuesday. Not ever."

"Then quit being so dumb!" Lily croaked. Her fingers curled, clawing Clover's cheek bones but she dared not back away.

"I will."

"You must."

"I promise."

Lily met her gaze, tears still fresh and ready to fall. Clover watched her bottom lip quiver as she spoke, "If you break this one, I'll _never_ forgive you."

"The peonies outside, I won't cross their barricade. You have my word."

All grew quiet, only the sound of the grandfather clock in the shop could be heard ticking time away. Then, its loud chimes bellowed, echoed from room to room.

Three in the morning.

Regaining her composure, Lily sniffled, "How the hell did I come to love such a dumbass?"

Clover chuckled, the atmosphere lifting with Lily's light smile. "Because I'm cute?"

"No," Lily hummed in fake continplation, "I think it was pity."

Clover pulled back laughing. "Ouch!"

After their conversation, neither were tired anymore. There was nothing to do but lay on the bed and gaze up at the stars through the glass ceiling. They called out fake constellation, told fake stories of how each one came to be and laughed. They cuddled, talked of their usual day in their "human" lives, and hugged. They read the same book, argued over when was the right time to turn the page, and kissed. When the grandfather clock finally rung seven, Clover was sitting up with her back against the white painted concrete walls with Lily sitting in between her open legs. No words were being exchanged as Clover played with Lily's fingers, twisting the green ring around her thumb - just peaceful silence until the chimes.

Lily's hand clasped around Clover's open palm, the ring hard against her knuckle. Looking up, Lily groaned, "Do we really have to get up and do things now?"

"We could always go back and freeze time," Clover smiled, kissing Lily's temple.

"Tempting. Tempting," Lily nodded, but then sighed, "Can't you just call it a sick day?"

Clover laughed, "I actually have clients who like to come in and order their plants face to face, you know. And I didn't have the shop open all day yesterday."

"And you did just fine managing everything over the phone. What's one more day?"

"More work than necessary, my love."

" _You're_ more work than necessary."

Clover gave a curt laugh, kissed the back of Lily's hand, then started to move. "Come on. Time to start the day."

Lily just barely moved, making it difficult to escape, but once Clover was finally out and started towards the bathroom, Lily sat straight. "And what am I supposed to do while you work? Clean?"

Clover chuckled as she applied toothpaste to the bristles of her toothbrush. "Or you could write Sands. I still have some Scripts in my library if you wanna look over them." She shoved the brush in her mouth.

"Ha. Ha." Lily called from the bed, no humor in her tone. Clover could hear the springs squeak as she fell back. "You're a funny one."

Clover spat in the sink. "Come on, you used to love writing Sands."

"Yeah, until our sisters got Blazed." It was a heavy subject for Lily, but she seemed to be okay joking about it for the time being. Then she sighed, "I'll think of something."

Clover didn't mind her tight curls with a brush, the tangles were only going to disappear with a long shower and a lot of conditioner, but they didn't sit upon her head too messily today. She walked back into the bedroom, greeting the hanging vines with the routine 'Good morning' before getting dressed. She ignored Lily's groans of protest when she slipped on her skinny genes, and disregarded her short pleas when she tied the apron around her waist. With a quick kiss and whispered 'I love you' Clover escaped down the spiral steps and into her sanctuary.

As Clover worked with clients both over the phone and physical customers, the rain started as a drissel which quickly turned into a downpour. With the sound of drops hitting the leaves from the open sky light and of the puddling water flowing down the echoing drain, Clover almost didn't catch the dings and the drongs of the grandfather clock in the back room, signaling the afternoon. The time wasn't given much thought until Lily appeared behind her and placed a ham sandwich on her desk.

"Eat," she called over the clatter and pitter patter of rain.

Clover picked up the sandwich and turned around to watch Lily pull up a chair and sit, her own sandwich in hand. Talking through her first bit, she said, "What have you been up to?"

"Reading."

"Scripts?"

"Books, ya nut."

Clover laughed and continued eating. Both of them were only a few bites in when a bell ringed over the rain. It was the back room exit. Normally when her orders come in, the men ring the bell then come in through that door instead of the front since it has a wider opening. But they shouldn't be here just yet, she only placed her order yesterday. Did they arrive early?

Before she could stand, Lily was already up and walking, "I'll get it."

Clover watched her leave, watched how her hips swayed and how her legs seemed to glide instead of simply step. "It's probably my flowers, the ones I ordered yesterday."

"Got it," she called from the back room and soon after, nothing but the rain could be heard again.

With a content sigh, Clover got back to work. She busied herself with storage inventory, testing the pH levels of each pot's soil, and made sure the ground plants were catching enough rain water as well. She was so engrossed in her work that she entirely forgot herself and the world outside of her little nursery until the grandfather clock rung one - an hour since she started her tasks and since Lily went to sign for the flowers.

Confusion washed over her quickly, questions of why Lily didn't bother telling her of her safe return back inside popped into her head like a virus on a computer. Did she slip back upstairs? Was she hiding somewhere? Did she decide to check out the other Scripts in the back room while she was there? Did she call to her but the rain was too loud to hear?

Clover wandered into the back room, pushed apart the hanging ivy vines in the doorway, and her confusion turned to concern in a snap. Lily wasn't in the back room, but Scripts were scattered on the floor, and flower petals from the corner hanging plant littered the book shelves; but what grabbed all of her immediate attention was the fact that the back door was wide open, giving her full view of the peonies flowers on fire despite the heavy downpour.

Someone broke through the barrier.


	4. Chapter 4

She always thought the scent of pink peonies was sweet. Yesterday and years before, they always smelt like a calmer - more subtle rose fragrance - with hints of pure sugar, fresh rain and sometimes, honey. She never knew such beauty could charm her into thinking such a thing until the cursed flowers were burned and revealed to be a cocktail of chemical cleaners and rotting flesh - she never knew a peony could burn such an awful stench and scream to the sky. It was as if their petals were their eyes, and their branches were hands, and their roots were their toes, but their mouths were the leaves whom's squeals shriveled dry and cracked as the rest of their being turned to ash.

She was the only one who could hear them but she stood frozen in the doorway, watching the heavy rain pelt the roaring flames, momentarily paralyzed from seeing the all too familiar orange and red glow. When the fire turned to nothing and ash filled smoke was the only thing left to flutter in the wind, Clover came back from her daze - the temporary paralysis washing away - and willed herself to step into the yard. But the unexplained death of her barricade was not the cause of her shock, it was the realization that _she_ was nowhere in sight.

Clover stumbled forward, ignoring the smoking embers and cold rain. She looked everywhere and nowhere at the same time, her glances too quick for her brain to comprehend. The downpour soaked through her jeans and T-shirt, cascaded droplets of water down her straightening curls, and turned her words to vapor as her chest heaved with growing panic.

She spun around, facing east and called over the rain, "Flower?" Turning, she cupped her hands around her mouth, her green eyes blinking away the falling drops. "Lily?"

Her shifting eyes stopped on the soggy grass, a vibrant green glistening in the rain against the dull viridescent blades. Clover felt a chill run down her spine and ran towards it. Her hands flew to her mouth when she realized it was Lily's thumb ring. Horror struck her heart, drowned her lunges, and she was quick to pick it up before turning to look through the dense trees once more.

"Lily!"

There was no trace.

"Lily!"

Clover made the ring for her, extracted the bright color from the chlorophyll of her favorite leaves, broke apart water molecules and the transparent cells of a dragon's heart to make the outside coating shine and glisten, and shaped it into perfect form by hardening and bending it by hand. She made it the moment her small village first met her tribe and gave it to her the moment they secretly met again. They couldn't speak the same language, mostly used their magic to show their emotions, but the ring was always a symbol of their eternal bond - Lily wouldn't take it off even if her life depended on it.

She didn't know if it was just the rain or if it was her own tears streaming down her heated cheeks, but she took off in a sprint - hurtling over the ring of ash and dashed toward the nearest tree yards away. She threw herself against it, scratching her tender skin against rough bark and leaned against it, panting. Sobbing, she faced it, banged her forehead against its surface and dug splinters under her nails as she clawed.

"Tell me where she went!" Clover screamed. She banged her head once more and growled, "Tell me!"

She could feel her magic soaking in the tree's natural ability to record its surroundings. She watched in horror as the tree revealed one being running past in a flash. It's spread too fast to record, but once it stopped at the peonies, Clover slid to her knees. Biting her lip proving not enough to hold back her sob.

Riley Biers.

"No," Clover cried, her eyes clenched tight as she raised her fist and struck the tree. "No. No. No. This can't be happening."

She watched as he set the peonies ablaze, watched how he crossed over the flames, and pulled Lily from the doorway and dragged her struggling body across the lawn and over the fire. In a flash she was hauled over his shoulder and in a second Riley was nothing but another blur and they were both gone.

Clover pulled away, her chest tight and heaving, her heart heavy and pounding. Her legs were numb and folded over one another as she grieved over them before she picked up her head and continued her frantic search despite knowing it was futile.

"L-Lily..."

It was all her fault.

"LILY!"

Two minutes. Three minutes. Five.

Clover sat in the rain shivering and crying, a tight fist wrapped around Lily's ring. She couldn't get the image of her face out of her head when Riley first grabbed her, a mix between shock and horror; but it was better than what it contorted to when he started dragging her away. She was screaming and crying, kicking and fighting, pain burning in her eyes along with terror when she realized what was happening. Clover never wanted to see those faces, couldn't even imagine them on her until today, but she certainly never ever wanted to be the cause.

If only she had never gone out last night. If only she had stayed in Lily's arms. If only she hadn't stalked and killed a Newborn without further examining how bad it was. If only she had answered the door instead of her. But now, because of her foolishness, she gave them a trail right back to her and Lily without them knowing there were two witches under the same roof. It was kidnapping under swift opportunity and it was all her fault.

Just over the rain, she could hear the rushed footsteps of boots behind, but she couldn't move and couldn't stop crying. The boots paused in the doorway before stepping onto the muddy grass and jogging towards her. It took the boots ten strides to be by her side.

A gentle hand was placed on her quivering shoulder. "Miss?" - it was a male voice, assertive but soothing, she didn't shy away from his touch - "Miss, I'm David Bell from the Fire Department. I need to know if you're hurt."

There was a shooting throb in her chest when Lily's pain struck face flashed behind heavy eyelids making her weeped against the fireman. _She_ was sure to be in more pain, but that truth only made her chest ache further.

Clover pointed to her heart with a sob.

She sat at her desk with three venti Starbucks cups, one Red Bull can, and a jar of cocoa beans - all of which were empty. Alive but not feeling, her fingers tapped away at the keyboard, cross referencing and analyzing current oddities happening around her area. Most articles were about the missing people - fifteen not counting Lily - which seemed to override the 'animal maulings' for the time being. The police seemed to drop the idea that these people were attacked by animals do to the fact that they seemed to disappear inside the city and nowhere near the national forests. The only wildlife reserve that has a report on animal control is Third Beach Trailhead by La Push, and that was reported by the sheriff's department in Forks just under a month ago - a four hour drive and a full two day walk. No animal or beast is going to walk so far just to hunt in the city.

 _Unless they're vampires_.

Clover leaned back and rubbed her irritated eyes. She's never stared at a computer screen so long before, she felt as though she will go blind, but as of three days ago, this is her life. David Bell - the firefighter - transported her to the hospital where many tests were done to make sure her repertory and circulatory functions were on track. Her lungs were smoke free, but they had no medication to cure a broken heart. They kept her overnight, her unwillingness to speak or respond - not to mention the recent bite on her shoulder - was alarming and a mystery but when they couldn't find anything in her CAT scan they had to let her go.

For two days she has been ordering any caffeine she can get her hands on and tracking any type of missing persons reports or strange half eaten bodies feeding the 'animal mauling' articles. The shop remained closed in that time, every call ignored and every door to door tourist turned away - she didn't once move from her spot to check on her plants, relying on the overcast sky and the slight drizzle to feed their reaching leaves.

She found herself staring at her lock screen wallpaper more than usual, her only photo of her first and only love - the only photo Lily said she could keep because she looked _visually pleasing_ that day. She also turned Lily's ring into a necklace and held it flush against her heart without realizing when she became lost in thought. She always imagined it to be warm, almost hot if Lily ever took it off and let her wear it only for a second - but it felt as cold and as numbing as the hole inside her chest.

Clover didn't tell the fireman, or the doctors, or the police officers that Lily was missing - or that anyone was staying with her for that matter. They would just overlook her as another missing person and sweep her under the rug if the others are never found. Besides, they don't know all the details of what's been happening in their city to begin with; and even if she did escape and they picked her up, Clover is now an active member to the communities watch program and will get an eMail the moment they find anyone - even someone not on the list.

She didn't want to wait around and check her phone every few minutes in a paranoid panic, but Lily was right: this isn't something she can just charge into head first without all of the information. She's not going to make the same mistake twice.

Clover stood and stretched, her vertebra cracking as she slowly uncoiled and reached for the sky on her toes. She gave a grunt, a tired yawn, then shuffled into the center of the nursery. The long top and bottom shelf of the silver steel work bench was filled with potted plants on top and all natural garden supplies below. Clover removed the plants with care, making sure they were somewhere on the concrete flooring that could obtain water and sunlight easily, then laid on the table.

The steel against her back was cold and uncomfortable, but she didn't have any strength left to make it up the stairs. Her short disheveled curls fanned out over and around her head, framing the dark rings under her eyes as she looked up through the open overhead skylight. A few branches and large leaves blocked the edges of her view, but not the drizzle. Moments passed and her freckled cheeks and nose started collected a thin layer of mist, but she didn't mind.

Clover reached her hand up, reaching for the sky as if she were one of her plants, and felt something other than rainwater roll from the corner of her eye and drip from the shell of her ear. "I'll find you," she muttered. "Please, just be alive when I do."

She didn't realize her eyes were closed till they opened, facing the back desk with her legs bent and hands folded under her cheek. The room was dark, as well, not pitch but gloomed with dull grays and blues and deep greens. She rolled on her back, looking to the mix of light and dark grey clouds - the closest Seattle has to a sunset. If she remembers correctly, she took a break at noon, no doubt asleep for quite a while after that.

Groaning as she sat up, her neck and shoulders were sore from sleeping on such a hard surface, and let her fingers knead at the tender knots as her feet dangled. If it's sunset now, then it must be around eight or nine - regular closing time.

There was a knock on the glass door behind her, and her sore muscles pulled when she turned to look at the front of the shop. Her view of the front door was of course blocked by the hanging foliage, which soothed her momentary panic since they probably can't see her, either. But she was still on edge as two option popped in her head: hide in the lab, or escape through the back. Before she could do anything, there was another knock and she sighed coming back to reasonable thinking.

They weren't going to come back for her. As painful as it is to say, they probably believe Lily is the one and only in the area. Even if she did rat her out - which is very unlikely - they wouldn't believe her. And if they need her for something… she'll prove to be more than strong enough to do just what they ask.

Another knock.

Clover sighed, pushing off from the table and made her way towards the door. "Can you not read?"

She walking along the cleared path, unlocked the door and swung it wide open. "The sign says shop's cl-" When her tired eyes looked up, her sentence stopped with a gasp.

Her eyes widened and body froze upon seeing two beings standing there, smiling. The shortest was a female, five-foot. She was thin to the extreme and so beautiful it was almost threatening. Her cropped short, spiky, and inky black hair just grazed her shoulders, perfectly framing high cheekbones, large eyes, and delicate eyebrows hidden by bangs.

The other was a male, an intimidating six-foot three with long honey blond hair. He was lean but muscular, inhumanly beautiful and pale, and cursed with dark purple rings under his golden eyes. His lips were greyish-purple, a crooked smile pulling at one end - flashing his one dimple.

Clover couldn't utter a single sound, a lump caught in her throat as if the words she wanted to say were stuck. She opened her mouth, willing herself to speak - or squeal at least - but nothing came.

They both chuckled, the girl looking up to meet the other's gaze before smiling brighter. Much like Peter's southern brawl, the male smirked, "It's a shame the store's closed. We were hopin' to find a specific clover."

Clover felt her spine gitter and pull straighter as a brilliant smile plastered itself on her freckled cheeks. She was swinging the door open and hanging from the tall man's shoulder's within seconds. "Jasper!" she cheered.

"Where's _my_ hug?" the girl teased, her voice whistled like a bell.

Clover released Jasper to wrap the other in a tight hug. "Alice, it's so nice to see you both!"

Alice returned the hug just as tight, and her chilled touch went unnoticed, but a shudder ran down her spin when she thought of who else could be watching, waiting for her to take another step away from the door. Riley wouldn't watch the nursery, right?

Pulling away, Clover held Alice's hand and quickly pulled her inside. "Come in, come in!" She couldn't stand the thought of being watched - as all witches do, but this time was for a different reason.

Once they were inside, Clover pulled the blinds on the glass door and locked it, a nervous habit of grabbing the ring around her neck in mid performance when Jasper stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You're afraid," he said, then cocked his head to the side. "And worried. Happy but… terrified."

Clover forgot some vampires have special abilities considering Charlotte and Peter have none, but she especially forgot Jasper's. He can feel, read, even change people's emotions.

She didn't answer, her fist tightening around Lily's ring.

Alice's smile wavered. "Lily's here right? Finally moving in together?"

Alice also has a power, much like Lily, she can see the future. Another mutant gene before becoming what they are today. Are they here because Alice saw Lily make the decision to come see her?

The gaping hole within Clover's chest ripped some more. How does she tell them how badly she messed up?

"She can't be…" Jasper gaped. Clover watched his eyes land on her fist. Can he smell Lily's scent on the ring? Can he feel how much pain her heart is putting her through?

Clover felt her bottom lip quiver, days of endless research did nothing to help find and rescue her, but what else can she do?

Alice's arms were around her in a flash, her face shoved over her shoulder as Alice held her trembling frame - doing her best to hold her tight but not crush her under her strength.

Clover dared not let the tears fall. "A-A Newborn took her and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Clover didn't have the heart to tell them how they found her in the first place and held Alice's tiny frame closer. "I-I need some help."

"A Newborn kidnapped a witch?" Alice and Jasper exchanged worried glances.

Clover pushed away, wiped her defiant tears and turned to point at the bulletin board on the left. Brochures about plant life and different articles about subspecies and the best soil were pinned with little to no organization, but placed in the very center was Riley Bier's missing person's report.

"Yeah," Clover sniffled, "It was that asshole."

They exchanged another knowing glance as Clover ran her hand through her curls - she knows that look.

"What?"

Jasper sighed. "You ain't the only one who's fixin' for some help."


	5. Chapter 5

In the back room of the nursery, hidden under heavy book shelves and a throw rug, was a trap door leading to an underground bomb shelter built in the 1950's; though, Clover's use for it was not for it's intended purpose.

Littering the tall shelves was not row upon row of home-canned fruits and vegetables but quart jars of various rare items Clover has collected over many years. The black light illuminating the room reflected against the glass jars, making them glow an array of different purples and blues and helped Clover peer into the murky waters to determine if she'll need to pack it. Already she has stowed the shedded skin of a bush viper snake; a single feather from an albino peacock; bone dust from a woolly mammoths tusk; an ear drum from a fennec fox; and a dragon's translucent heart.

It is true that Clover's specialty is autotroph potions in the world of spells and hexes, but some elixirs need a little more in order to get the desired end result. Besides, Clover has a knack for collecting unusual oddities.

Grabbing one last jar full of teeth from different species, Clover zipped her backpack, flung it over her shoulder and turned around to face the experiment table. Upon the stainless steel counter were beakers, thermometers, tweezers, sandpaper, note books, and hot plates; a microscope, safety eyewear, a bottle of pasteurized water, and her latest experiment.

Rushing, Clover snatched her newest journal from the desk, as well as the petri dish holding her most recent hard work, and spun around only to scream and almost drop her beloved work in progress.

"Alice!" Clover gasped. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," Alice giggled, flashing her snow white teeth in the black light room. "I've never seen your lab before. I just got curious."

Clover sighed, her heart back to its steady rhythm as she watched the vampire look around, but the black light didn't help settle her nerves in the slightest. With Alice in the room, and only the purple luminance to guide their eyes, she looked like an entirely different entity. Her porcelain skin radiated pure white; her pulling lips a cast of purple-ish grey; but the most haunting were her eyes, as they glowed a stronger gold, casting wisps of sparkling honey in the darkness whenever they shifted to examine another oddity.

Clover's own green eyes glowed brighter in the lighting as well, but never quite as bold as a vampires. She can't even bring herself to imagine what red eyes would look like down here.

A shiver ran down her spine as Alice met her gaze once more. Running her hand through her tangled curls, Clover skimmed the shelves one last time. "I think I packed all the necessities."

Alice smiled, skipping past Clover and up the rickety steps. "And I packed all your clothes and the books you need from upstairs."

Clover didn't even question how she knew what books she would need, instead, she climbed the steps after her, shoving the petri dish and the journal in her pocket. "And the Alchemy books?"

"For light reading."

"Perfect."

In the back room once more Clover closed the hatch, attached the lock, replaced the throw rug on top, then - very carefully as to not knock anything from the shelves - moved the book shelves back in place.

Sighing, Clover walked with Alice into the main floor, her eyes bouncing around the room. "I'm going to double check everything."

Alice drew a long groan, rolled her eyes, then: "Jasper and I did everything to ensure all your plants will be fine. Don't worry so much, Clover."

It was true. While she was packing in the cellar, Alice and Jasper repotted and replaced the soiled for all the plants to ensure their nutrients was replenished and lasted long enough for the time she'll be gone, not to mention they put mesh on the open ceiling windows so no harmful insect can come in and eat to it heart's content as it rained and watered the plant life. They thought of everything but this also proves just how badly they needed her help.

After a moment, Clover walked to the door without another word, sensing Alice's happy nature right behind her. She let her through the shop entrance before closing it - the bells from inside ringing, almost sounding sad in her departure - and locked the deadbolt. Glancing up, her eyes landed on a simple piece of paper with elegant hand writing reading: _On vacation_. There was nothing else on the paper, no time of when she left, no date of when she'll be back, just the simple fact that her customers will be out of luck if they try to call or swing by for a short visit.

 _Will I be coming back?_

She dared not dwell on the thought and let it go as fast as it came. Of course she'll be coming back, and with Lily in her arms - ALIVE - no less. But, she couldn't stop the thoughts of Lily as easily and suddenly, her knees began to shake.

"Clover?" Alice's voice chirped. "Something the matter?"

Holding to the door handle for whatever support she could get, Clover took a shaky breath. "I-I can't do it. I promised Lily I wouldn't."

A chilled hand touched her shoulder and the heavy scent of sunflowers and sinnamon burned her nose as Alice drew closer. Her other hand trying to gently pry her fingers from the door.

"I don't think she'll mind if you break this one," Alice soothed.

"She said she'd hate me. Forever. Forever's a long time without her, Alice."

"But which is better: Forever without her - but alive; or, forever without her - but dead?"

Cover didn't reply.

"You're her only hope at making it out of this alive, Clover. It's either we intervene - kill all the Newborns and rescue her - or, the Vulture does and no one is saved."

One hand was pried from the door knob, but instead of shoot back to grab it again, it clasped around Lily's ring. Clover rubbed it's smooth surface before letting her other hand be yanked away, as well.

Alice held her hand, her arm now around her waist as she guided to away from the door. "No need to be so skittish now. What happened to the girl a few minutes ago who immediately jumped at the idea of saving her mate?"

"She's having second thoughts, obviously."

Alice spun them around and pushed Clover into her first step towards the flashy silver, two door, Jaguar.

Then, something clicked. Clover started resisting against Alice's pressure and said, "My promise was I wouldn't leave. But I can be kidnapped."

Alice waisted no thought as she giggled, "Perfect!" In seconds, Clover was picked up, flung over the petite girl's shoulder and brought to the car. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in the back, belt buckled, with the engine roaring to life.

Jasper chuckled as Alice finished buckling herself in. "The cameras might think badly of us."

Feeling a wave of calm soothe her fried nerves, Clover didn't mind Jasper's help as she relaxed back in her seat. "No," she sighed. "To them, I'm just another missing person's report."

At nine at night, with what should've been a little over a four and a half hour drive, Jasper was able to push it to two hours as he and Alice explained the entire story to Clover. Before, she was told that a human the whole coven has grown found over was being hunted by the Newborns in Seattle; but Clover's reason for helping at all was the fact that they were willing to rescue Lily if she helped keep the human safe. Thought, as they drove along to Forks, more of the story was revealed. The human was not only a friend, but their coven brother's mate. Apparently, their bond is so strong that they almost re-enacted the famous Shakespeare play _Romeo and Juliet_ the end of last year.

Clover couldn't help but laugh at that little detail Jasper threw in last minute.

Then, Clover was told the reason _why_ all this was happening and to say she wasn't too happy about it was an understatement.

"So," Clover crossed her arms, "What you're telling me is, Edward is a selfish bastard."

Jasper laughed, "That's one way of puttin' it."

"If he just changes her, then this Victoria chick can't kill her. She'll be a Newborn, stronger and faster than the army."

"Yeah," Alice mused, "But that's where things get sticky. You know the werewolf and vampire contract I was telling you about? Well, a long time friend of Bella's is one and won't let her get changed even if it wasn't by one of us."

Clover groaned and glared out the window at the nothingness outside. "I hate love triangles."

Jasper and Alice chuckled in reply.

When they arrived at the Cullen's residence, Clover was half asleep in the back seat, cradling her backpack like a hug pillow and leaning against the window. Jasper's constant calm radiance must have lulled her to sleep somewhere between Neilton and Clearwater.

It wasn't until she felt the chilly late evening air tousle her curled hair from her face and tickle her neck did she bother to open her eyes. Sitting up right, Clover gave a grunt as she stretched and wiped drool from her chin. She looked around, realized that the car was not parked outside but in a large garage, lined with other high speed sports cars. Behind her, the trunk was opened as Jasper removed her suitcase full of books and clothes and lifted it up the steps as if it weighed nothing.

Then the door to the side she was sitting opened to reveal Alice. "We're here, Sleepy Head."

Ignoring her comment, Clover stepped out. "The time?"

"Just passed ten."

Jasper drove here in an hour. Clove yawned as she grabbed her backpack. "What's the rush?" she joked. "The war isn't happening in a few minutes, right? I need time to prepare."

"No. No." Alice laughed. "We could've gotten here earlier if Jasper wasn't concerned about you getting car sick."

So that's why he made her fall asleep with an overdose of calm. He didn't want her to throw up in the back. Clover smirked, "He knows me so well."

"No, we've just heard stories from Peter and Charlotte." Alice giggled, "I didn't know someone could throw up so much."

Ignoring her, Clover walked up the steps and into the kitchen. It was more than pristine - with silver clashing perfectly with the light tones of maple wood, and the dim glow of the over hanging stove lights - it was brand new and hardly used, but not a spec of dirt or dust anywhere.

"Do you cook?" Alice asked, walking passed and waiting for her to follow.

"No," Clover gaped, making her eyes tear away from the kitchen counters and cabinets. "It's just, when you work with mud and dirt all the time you grew to forget how _clean_ life can be."

Following Alice, Clover matched her smile as she spoke. "Esma will like you even more then."

"Right," Clover nodded. Apart of her forgot there were more vampires who live here other than Jasper and Alice and the one who started this whole thing to begin with.

Her own self-consciousness washed over the calm Jasper stopped building when he stepped from the car. Looking around when they entered the deserted living area, Clover said, "So, where is everyone?"

"Their out hunting in Oregon. Since the wolf population is growing in La Push they don't want to be attacked by _untrained dogs_ ," Alice said. "So, you'll meet everyone tomorrow at school."

Clover froze just before her first step up stairs and stared doe eyed. "What?"

"Oh, calm down," Alice laughed, taking her arm and pulling her up the steps. "Jasper already created your fake ID and records. All you have to do is be the new girl and look cute."

"But Alice," Clover hissed, "I've never attended a real school before. You can't expect me to just be able to blend in."

"Don't worry." -Clover's gaze snapped up the steps to meet Jasper's. A wave of calm shooing away whatever fears she previously had- "Just a month left before graduation. I have no doubt you'll last that long."

"And you will," Alice winked.

Clover sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't have time to deal with school. I have to prepare for whatever's coming in advance."

Another wave of calm. "But we don't even know what's comin'. Trust me, Clo, we're just as anxious as you. The Volturi can take all of our heads for this."

Refusing yet another wave of calmness, Clover glared at the southern gentleman. "Stop messin' with my head, Soldier. I'm not here to play house, I'm here to get my girlfriend back."

Marching passed them, Clover turned for another flight of steps before looking back to their frozen stature.

"And you know," she said, "I don't appreciate being handled like a stupid pawn piece. I agreed to this not just because I want to save the one I love, but because I thought we were over this whole species thing." - her eyes met Jasper's - "I thought _you_ were over this whole species thing."

Frowning, Clover climbed the steps and found her way into the furnished attic. Around her, there was no boxes, no old photographs, no old memories of any kind. Whatever they had was disposable and never anything more. But what was up here was a fold out couch, a desk, and a reading lamp. It was spacious for an attic and Clover could still stand straight despite the low ceilings. The south wall was nothing but glass, giving her a bird's eye view of the forest and how it flourished.

Without a second thought, Clover tightened the straps of her backpack, checked to make sure the petri dish and journal were secure, and slid open one window panel. Standing on the edge, Clover looked to the nearest tree, only a few yards away, she can make it. She use to do this all the time.

Taking a few deep breathes she gave herself a running start before she jumped, her arms and legs still running as though that helped propel her forwards, but just before she could reach the closest branch, gravity dragged her by the ankle and started her quick descent. Panicked, she tried to grasp anything before something wound tight around her wrist and caught her. She winced, feeling the prick of sharp pine needle wround tighter and tighter before its hold was secure and started lifting her to the branch she tried to reach before.

Clover patted the tree with a sigh. "Thank you."

For the next few hours, Clover built her small tree hut sanctuary, a temporary lab to keep all of her rare items safe and out of prying eyes. When she was finished with the single ten by ten foot box high in the tree top, Clover collapsed, having used up all of her energy and magic to make sturdy floors and walls, she laughed at herself when she realized she forgot the ceiling, but she didn't mind. Being this far up and able to see all the stars was like being in her own bed once again, making up fake constellations with Lily in her arms.

But this wasn't her room.

And Lily wasn't here.

Clover sighed, reaching her arm up and stretching towards the stars as if she were one of her plants again, just like on the steel table back home hours ago.

Frowning, Clover said: "I know you're there."

In a flash, Alice was laying beside her, staring at Clover but the witch's eyes remained on the stars.

After a minute, Alice spoke. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"No, I mean it. And so is Jasper. We don't care if you're a witch, I'm sorry for making you feel out of place. I… I didn't mean to make you feel like just a pawn, either. Just, with everything that's happened - Bella being hunted and now Lily's kidnapping - I want everything to be okay; but I guess my way of pretending like everything is, isn't helping, huh?"

"Not in the slightest."

Alice stayed still, but only for a moment before speaking again. "Jasper said you felt like all I cared about was saving Bella and not Lily. But, that's not true."

Clover met her gaze now. That wasn't true, but she had a point.

Alice continued. "I care for Lily. She's the only other person I've met who has the same ability I do, and was born with it, no less. I don't want to see the possible outcomes for this one, Clo.I really don't and I'm scared…" Alice took Clover's hand and squeezed tight. "But, I'm a little less now that you're here to make everything right again."

Clover averted her gaze to the stars once more and squeezed her hand back. "I forgive you."

Alice watched the stars with Clover for a few minutes before her voice came in a whisper. "It's funny," she said. "After all these years of never sleeping, I've never taken the time to actually look at the constellations."

Clover lips pulled into a smile as her tired eyes shut. "Welcome to my world."


	6. Chapter 6

Alice was gone when she woke up, but she didn't leave without cocooning her in a thick blanket and shoving a feather pillow under her head. The blanket smelt like packaging plastic but it was soft and silky - it was probably new or at least never had a use until now.

Clover sighed and rolled on her back. Where the tree branches overhead weren't as dense, she could see specks of white in the dark sky - stars. It must be late, or somewhere around early morning, but Clover wasn't tired. Her mind was riddled with blurry, uneasy feelings, the kind that kept her awake and wondering just like every morning; except, she remembered her dream this time around. In her throes of sleep, Clover dreamt of Lily - of her contagious smile and zealous laughter. This wasn't a nightmare - hardly a memory, either - but the dream still left her sick when she awoke. Her precious flower was out there, somewhere, being held hostage because of her reckless actions, because of her carelessness. She can't even bring herself to think of what she's going through or how this unfortunate event will inevitably unfold.

Distancing herself from her thoughts, she detangling herself from the blanket, stood and wrapped her arms around herself as a weak defense against the bone chilling early morning air. Shivering against the cold, Clover held Lily's ring in a tight fist, the cold band doing nothing to serve warmth but instead comfort, and retrieved her phone from her backpack. Shivering, teeth chattering, Clover shuffled out her tree fort and made a hasty jump for the attic railing. She landed without a hitch and swung the glass door open only to quickly slam it shut behind her. Unfortunately, the house served her no warmth, either, if anything, it was just as cold as outside but without the gentle breeze.

Trembling, wrapped up in her own empty embrace, she made her way to her deserted suitcase, picked out blue jeans and an oversized hoodie, shuffled out the frigid attic, down the step ladder, and into a full bathroom across the hall. White tile iced her toes and she wasted no time in turning on the shower to its hottest setting, hoping more than anything that at least the steam will warm the room while she went in search for hair and body wash.

She set her clean clothes on the counter, tempted to slip on the hoodie as she searched for toiletries, but before she steps out, in a last dig of hope, she opened the sink cabinets and sighed with relief. Three bottles lined perfectly in a row - shampoo, conditioner, and body wash - all in various shades of purple sat beside a folded white towel and hairbrush. Alice must've stalked up last night - she made a mental note to thank her later.

Taking the supplies, Clover hung the towel and placed the bottles and hairbrush in the tub. She cooled the water from it's blistering warmth, stripped, and stepped in. Facing the shower head, she let the water hit her face, and cascade down her body. She lowered her head and soaked her tangled hair and back. She water was still hot but Clover welcomed the sting ranging through her body. Being hot was far better than shivering cold like she was minutes before.

Her eyes closed, she reached up and ran her hand through dripping curls, unsurprised by the knots tangling around her fingers.

"I made a mess of you last night, here, let me help."

Clover's eyes snapped wide, her muscles tensed, and she whirled around only to find the voice whispering hot in her ear was disembodied. Her heart was raising, throbbing, tight in her chest. Lily isn't here, that was only a distant memory.

Taking a breath, she shut her eyes once more but she didn't let her mind pass the memory as quickly as it came. She dove deeper into the feeling of hot water trailing down her body, ran her hands through her hair to recreate the spirit of the past. How happy she felt, her heart light but raising from her body's sore reminder of what they had done the night before. Her lips tingled and the red marks trailing her chest and torso burned hotter than the shower water. She could still remember how her cheeks ached from smiling so much and how the shower curtain raddled when Lily stepped in behind her.

Clover opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder, hoping the memory wasn't just and that this was all a nightmare; but again, no one was behind her and she quickly found something else trailing down her cheeks that wasn't just water.

After great amounts of shampoo and conditioner - and vigorous brushing - Clover stepped from the shower tangle free. Her skin pink from the hot water and steamy bathroom but she paid no mind as she dried off and got dressed. She ended up finding a toothbrush with toothpaste in a sink drawer and used both as she tried to dry her dark curls. All clean, Clover stepped from the bathroom, leaving her dirty laundry behind, and found her way toward the stairs. She descended down to the second floor and was about to round for the bottom floor when she found light coming from a shadowed room down the hall. Last she heard, only Alice and Jasper were in the house but she didn't know if that was their room or not. Stepping from the stairway, Clover made her way toward the shadowed door and hesitated before giving the wood a light tap.

To her relief, it was Jasper's voice that came from the other side. "Come in," he called.

Pushing open the door and peeking inside, Clover took in what looked to be more like a small library/study rather than a bedroom, but then she saw the large walk in closet with all of Alice's clothes. Stepping in, she found Jasper sitting in a lounge chair reading one of her alchemy books.

Jasper met her gaze and gave a crooked smile. "Mornin'."

Clover nodded, her own smile pulling at her lips as she pointed to the hardcover in his hands. "Where you at?"

"Mythology."

"Oh, so you also took the first and second edition from my bags. I see."

Jasper spared her a chuckle and looked around his minny library possessing books older than the one he was holding. "It gets boring reading the same things over and over. Even my collection of war documentaries are starting to collect dust."

Clover faked surprised, her jaw falling open and her hands rising to her chest. "Even our great nation's history? Have you gone mad?"

His laugh rumbled deep within his chest and boomed over her own. After a moment, she watch him close the book and stand, his six-three towering over her four-eleven as he swiped something from his paper piled desk and turned to her.

His smile was gone and he wouldn't meet her gaze. "'Bout last night, I didn't mean it to come out that way."

She nodded. "It's ok."

He took a breath and held what he took from his desk toward her. "Anyway, you know the drill. License, ID, passport, and even your transfer student forms if you plan on going today."

Taking the paperwork in hand, she groaned.

He chuckled, "Yeah, me too."

"Do I really have to? You know why this is a bad idea, right?"

He shrugged. "Never said you had to, just that it'll make things a little less awkward for the teachers who've been told you're comin' today."

A small ray of hope filled her heart. "Do you still have your bike?"

She watched excitement flash through topaz eyes and a toothy grin spread over his face. Stepping around she and out the door, Jasper motioned for her to follow. She could feel her own excitement growing as he led her down the steps, through the sparkling kitchen, and into the garage. He led her all the way to the other side and stopped before a covering sheet. Already, she could make out the handlebars and seat cushion, her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her long sleeve as she sat in anticipation.

In one yank, the cover was removed and Clover was greeted by thick red fenders, low handlebars, and bulbus studded black tires. Jasper's 1946 Indian Motorcycle from World War II was restored from a rustic military green and white star paint job to a remodeled high end lowrider. The red paint glistened against harsh garage lights with a glossy finish that'll catch anyone's attention. Sadly, the only piece that was still intact from the original was the red faded, orange leather seat, but despite all the change, Clover still felt like she was seeing an old friend.

"Here." Turning her gaze, Clover found a black helmet extended out to her. Jasper's wide smile was contagious. "I haven't been able to take her out," he brawled. "Not since we moved here, anyway. Be nice to see her alive again."

Trilled, she took the helmet in one hand as the other continued to hold her new I.D. papers, but just as she straddled the bike, she grew anxious. Turning back to Jasper, she found him holding out a leather jacket, and said, "But don't you think it'd be weird to all of a sudden have a new person no one knows riding around in such a small town? People will talk and put two and two together if Alice makes me go to school some day."

Jasper helped her shug on the black leather jacket over her hoodie and plucked her I.D.s from her hand to place them in a safe inner pocket. "Don't matter," he chuckled at her worry. "You'll only be stayin' for a short while, might as well make the best of it."

Guilt washed over her, remembering that feeling of yearning for Lily's touch only to goof off and ride all day instead of trying to find her. "But Lily-"

Jasper slipped the helmet over her head, the dark shades tinting everything in her line of sight. "You know," he said. "I heard there was a shop in Port Angeles that might have something you need to prepare for battle."

The chin strap clicked together and Clover glared through the helmet glass. "Did Alice put you up to this? She isn't sleuthing through my backpack is she?"

He gave a curt laugh. "No, she's actually out assembling your new wardrobe so I'd advise you to get while the gettin' good."

Dread washed over her and she immediately kicked up the kickstand and started rolling the bike out the garage. Jasper followed silently behind.

"But," he said, "You actually should check it out. Alice had a vision last night. It might be worth lookin' into."

Golden key already in the ignition, Clover gave it a hard twist. The engine stuttered then purred to life between her thighs. Something about the feeling of a running motorcycle engine made her calm - memories of an easier, happier time when she last rode it into battle came to mind, ones where Lily was behind her, holding her waist tight, and urging her to go faster. Now, it was almost felt as if she had mounted a horse to rescue her kidnapped princess.

If only it were that simple.

Calling over the engen, she said: "Make sure Alice doesn't touch any of the jars. They're very rare, and _very_ breakable."

His only reply was a thumbs up and an approving nod.

Twisting the clutch, Clover eased herself out of the gravel driveway - a steady ten mph just to remind herself of the mechanics - and found herself hitting sixty the second she hit concret road. She whizzed out the forest the Cullens nestled themselves in - the engine roaring like a lion at her every command - and within minutes she was crossing the bridge and riding into town. It didn't take long for flashed red and blue lights and blaring sirens to come chasing after her. She had slowed once she got into town, apparently it just wasn't enough.

Pulling over, she sighed, cursed to herself, and took off her helmet. She could still feel the engine vibrating between her legs despite having turned it off, could even still hear to whistle of the wind despite having stopped. Kicking the stand out, she stood, patiently waiting for the officer. More guilt poured onto her. She should be figuring out how to save Lily, not getting pulled over. Whatever's in Port Angeles better be worth it.

Leaning against the bike, she watched the officer step from his cruiser. He was around six foot with a modern build in his dark blue uniform. His face was thin and pale, framed by wavy brown hair, he had a mustache and a bad five o'clock shadow for a beard. He looked tired, like he could go for a beer any time of day.

When he stood before Clover, put his hands on his hips a sighed. "Are you even old enough to drive?"

She dug around in her jacket pocket, and right where Jasper put it, she pulled out her new driver's license. "Seventeen," she said with a smile. She handed him the card and watched him study it.

"Mackinac Island, Michigan, huh?"

She had the inward responds to laugh, Jasper knew she hated that tiny town, but she kept it in. "Yup," she nodded. "Just got in last night."

The name plate over the officer's right breast pocket said: Chief Swan.

Chief Swan handed the licence back. "Well, welcome to Forks, Washington. Not much to do around here but eat pie and go fishing."

She couldn't tell if that was his way of asking what she was doing in town or a legitimate welcome. His voice was bored but his brown eyes were kind and curious.

She played off her suspicion with a laugh. "Then it'll be just like home. I won't be in your hair too long, Officer. Just staying with my cousin for a little while."

"I'd remember seeing a bike with no working back light. Who's your cousin?" Chief Swan crossed his arms over his chest.

Clover's heart skipped and she found herself staring at the back fender. Even if the bike was running the light wouldn't work, it was shattered. "Oh gosh," she gaped and looked back to the Chief. "I had no idea, I swear."

He nodded. "I believe you. Just be careful riding around if you're still out while it's dark. You're grandpa won't like it if you crash his World War II model."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing at the mental image of Jasper wagging a cane in the air, calling her a menace. "Thank you. And I think my cousin Alice will call in a panic if I don't come back."

His eyebrows raised. "Cullen?"

Clover heard his slight annoyance as he said the name and his eyes light up with recognition. Surely, he likes Alice, maybe it's another family member. "Just her. I'm meeting the rest of her adoptive family today."

She watch his jaw muscles relax. "Good. Alice and my daughter are close."

Alice has a human friend in Forks?

Something clicked. "Oh, you must be Bella's father.-" She shook his hand. "-Alice always talks about her. I can't wait to meet her."

He looked surprised but overall pleased and smiled for the first time. It was genuine. He turned back toward his cruiser and raised his hand in goodbye. Without looking back, he said: "Welcome to Forks. And get that tail light fixed."

The hour drive to Port Angeles wasn't bad. There were some cars that slowed her down but they didn't seem to mind as she passed them. A few did honk at her when they realized the same this Cheif Swan did, but her broken tail like became less noticeable when the sun rose over the sky. Around seven, Clover crossed the Port Angeles city line and rode into town. It didn't take her long to figure how hungry she was and settle for breakfast somewhere.

Off of 8th street, Clover parked in front of a little building called The Blackbird Coffeehouse and walked in. It was a charming little cafe with a chalk wall, an empty stage for life music latter in the day, and warm lighting. People were sitting in wooden tables or lounge chairs, tiredly sipping their coffee before they head to work. The atmosphere was light and welcoming, even when a few tired eyes stared at her leather jacket, helmet under her arm, and a new face in town.

The cashier at the counter looked young. Blond wavy hair that swooped over his eyes, sharp nose, pale skin. He was leaning over the counter, his head resting in his hands as he dozed off, she couldn't see his name tag from this angle.

"Um, excuse me," Clover chirped. Her voice was light, not wanting to scare him awake but as soon as his eyes opened to relieve pale green hues, he stood up in attention, hitting his head on the overhanging sign saying the drink of the day. His name tag said Matt.

She couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry," she said. "Is your head okay?"

Matt's face was red as he rubbed his head and took in her appearance, he didn't say anything but stared for a good moment before he blinked. "Oh, yes! What can I get you today?"

She giggled again and looked to the board. Feeling his and everyone else's stare on her, she sighed and just order the coffee drink of the day which was their house coffee with lavender. She paid Matt and went to go sit down at the table right next to a large window with the view of the pier. It clear this morning but judging by the clouds on the horizon, some light rain was coming.

As she waited for her coffee, she wondered how her plants back in Seattle were doing and wondered if it was worth it sneaking back to make sure they there okay. She thinks about the glass ceiling and if any bugs have broken through the mesh to get to her plants. She hopes the town isn't in too much chaos or anymore from when she left yesterday but she knows that'd be too good to be true. The newborns were like cancer. The tummer is just going to get bigger and bigger and before long, it's going to infect the whole city and be a dystopia of what it once was.

"Here we are. Today's special for the Miss."

Clover lifted from her thoughts and looked up to see Matt placing a white mug in front of her seat. "Yes, thank you." She picked it up and took a sip, unable to stop herself from humming in delight. Now that she has something to fill her stomach, time for business.

"Would you mind sitting with me?" she asked.

Matt looked dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly took a seat across her. "Yeah. Of course."

"I'm Clover."

"Interesting name. I'm Matt."

"I know." She took another sip of her coffee and giggled at his lost expression. She pointed to his chest. "Name tag."

He looked down. "Right. So what brings you in? I've never see you here before."

She chuckled behind her mug. "I've been getting that a lot lately. I'm actually staying in Forks but I'm kinda here on a little... expedition before I'm enrolled."

His eyes lit up at her words. "'Expedition'? What are you looking for?"

She pursed her lips. "I'm not sure exactly, but my cousin told me to check out some of the shops in town and see if anything rings a bell."

"Well, you could walk the outlet or the local shops by the pier but those are all tourist traps."

"Got any shops that people try to avoid?"

He looked taken aback. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes the most worthwhile things are stored in poorly lit alleyways."

He eyed her then crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'm not going to let a little girl go alone."

"I'm seventeen, I drive a motorcycle." She watched with giddy amusement as surprised absorbed his whole face and he finally looked at the bike helmet on the table beside her.

He regained some of his composure. "No matter, I'm going to make sure nothing happens."

She giggled. "And what if it's you I should be concerned of?"

He shrugged. "Then don't risk it."

She sighed as her eyes connected with a birdhouse clock on the wall. She's wasting valuable time in finding Lily and finding out what was in Alice's vision. "Deal."

Matt smiled. "There's a little place called Black Cat Alley."


End file.
